A Completely Different Fellowship
by Shockeye7665
Summary: A group of twelve men and women, from a different world entirely from Middle-Earth, find themselves in the midst of another war. And soon, they are tasked, to take a hill occupied by the Orcs of Mordor. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Lord of the Rings do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely HBO and J. R. R. Tolkien.**

* * *

 _The Brown Hill, South of Mirkwood, Rhovanion, Middle-Earth_.  
 _TA 3018_.

The Brown Hill.

Named certainly because of it's very brown appearance, but not because it was the only unique hill within the Brownlands, as there are quite a dozen of them.  
But a name was necessary, as this particular hill was of very great interest as of now and it needed a name other than simply 'the hill'.

With the ever growing threat of Mordor down further South, the Kings of Mirkwood, Dale and Erebor all began conversing with each other in order to meet the inevitable threat posed.  
And it was decided that securing their lands was in order.

The Iron Hills were secure and ready, Erebor as well as Dale, and Mirkwood reported that border patrols were on the highest state of alert.

Which was why the Woodland Elves had received notice of unusual activity on this hill.  
Smoke from cook fires and signs of movement under the cover of darkness, were detected.  
And a massive garrison of Orcs, Uruk-hai and Easterlings (a generic term for men of varying tribes and clans from the land of Rhûn) was occupying the top of the hill, and it was feared that this was just an advance force of a massive host that was undoubtably on it's way.

And this was quite worrying, as this hill was certainly near a direct path to Lothlórien.

So, once this news was brought back, all threes took council amongst themselves.  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood was adamant that he send forces to the hill, in order to not just prevent a possible advance onto Lórien, but to prevent the hill from being a staging point for an assault on his lands.  
King Brand of Dale, however, urged caution, as he believed that liberating the hill would mean playing into the hands of Mordor and weakening their defences. King Dain II Ironfoot of Erebor and the Iron Hills, backed him up, but wanted some action taken at least, stating that orc scouts had been sighted around his borders and waiting for the enemy to come would also play into Mordor's hands.

But a solution came through for the three Kings, when a certain group of 12 men and women and 2 beasts, who had arrived in this world from a world vastly different from Middle-Earth, and had initial clashes with orc scouting parties, 'volunteered' to help them out.  
And needless to say, the three Kings took their offer up, by asking them to liberate the hill.

Now, under the cover of darkness, the group were now slowly working their way up the hill.  
Until they encountered their first orc patrol, which forced them to get out of sight by hugging the ground.

The closest man to the orc patrol, who had been scouting ahead for the group, he had a lean build, a long face, black hair and grey eyes.  
His face had multiple little scars (some were hidden by his beard and short moustache) but one distinguishing one was the large scars over his right eye. Dressed in furs over simple, but functional leather armour with a steel gorget around his neck, and armed with a 'hand and a half' sword that had a pommel designed like a snarling white wolf with eyes of chipped garnet obviously meant to represent red eyes, and a blade with very distinctive ripple patterns in it, his name was Jon Snow.

Further back, was his sister.  
Short, with a petite build as well as a long face, brown hair and grey eyes, her name was Arya Stark.  
Dressed in leathers, leggings and boots, with a small, thin sword and a uniquely designed dagger with a ripple-patterned blade, and a hilt made of what appeared to be bone.

Next to her, was a tall man, with greying hair as well as a rather short beard over his weathered face, blue eyes and he wore leather armour patterned on fish scales, that had a sigil of a simple black trout on his chest, as well as chainmail, leather gauntlets and boots. Armed with a Longsword with a trout hilt and crossguard, a long bow and a quiver of arrows, his name was Brynden Tully. Normally called Ser Brynden Tully, he was more often called 'Blackfish'.

Behind them was another tall man, but his most distinguishing feature was the large burn marking across the right side of his face. Dressed in furs over plate armour and chainmail, he was armed with a longsword. His name was Sandor Clegane, otherwise known as the 'Hound', while next to him, were two men.  
The first was a man with numerous scars all across his face and body, including an eyepatch over his missing right eye, a rather large scar that ran from his left check to the top of his head and a scar that ran right across the front of his neck. He was dressed in furs over mismatched leather armour and robes, and was armed with a simple longsword. His name was Beric Dondarrion. Known as the 'Lightning Lord'.  
The second, had quite a full, greying beard, and a topknot on his head, and was dressed in faded red robes, armed with a simple longsword. He was known as Thoros of Myr.

Off to their left, was a rather tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing dark grey plate armour with a leather jerkin underneath.  
Armed with a long side with a golden lion hilt, four red rubies (two for the eyes of the lion and two for the middle of the crossguard on either side) and distinctive ripple patterns in the blade. Her name, was Brienne Tarth, or as she would address herself, 'Brienne of Tarth'.  
Alongside her, was a man with black hair, thin eyebrows, dark brown eyes, a short moustache and a very short, yet ragged beard, dressed in a tunic under lightweight snakeskin armour and armed with a spear that was as tall as he was. He was Oberyn Martell. Other than being known as a Prince of Dorne, he was more commonly known as the 'Red Viper'.

The final four of the group, who were at the very back, were all wearing golden armour with white enameling, with a sigil of seven white swords circling a golden crown on the breastplate, as well as a scalloped helmet with three fins on the top of the helmet in addition to a white cloak (which they all put off and left with their horses, further down the hill).

There was an very old man, with very pronounced white hair and blue eyes. Armed with a simple longsword and dagger, he was Ser Barristan Selmy. Otherwise known as Barristan the Bold.

Then, there was another old man, but he had very short, grey hair, blue eyes and a brown beard/moustache combination. His longsword had a grip styled on a white tower, with it's pommel styled on a large red flame. He was Ser Gerold Hightower. Otherwise known as the 'White Bull'.

Next, was a middle-aged man, who had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a stubble across his chin, and he was armed with a larger than normal longsword, with a unique pommel of a morning sunburst, and if one could squint closely, bright white marks across the blade's edge, tip and point that would shine under the moonlight (thus he had to keep it hidden in it's scabbard as the night was not a moonless night), as well as a shortsword. Otherwise known by the title of "the Sword of the Morning", he was Ser Arthur Dayne.

And finally, there was a rather young man, with black hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, and was clean shaven. His shortsword had it's hilt and crossguard styled on a black bat with it's wings spread. His name, was Ser Oswell Whent.

But, last but not least, there were two wolves.  
Not any ordinary wolves, but wolves of a massive size.

The male, Ghost, a runt of the litter who was now about as tall as a adult male human's waist height, had a pure white coat and blood red eyes, whilst the female, Nymeria, was as large as a small pony, with grey fur and dark gold eyes.

And they were slowly moving up through the group to join up with Jon and Arya.

After tense minutes of waiting, the orc patrol of around three, got bored quickly and turned around to head back up the hill, towards a nearby campfire.

Jon saw the opportunity and began advancing, Longclaw out and ready.  
Arya, drew Needle and slowly followed him, while the Hound also drew his sword and moved up.

Covered by the Blackfish, with his bow and arrow at the ready, the three of them tried to close in quickly, but one of the orcs took a look around, and in turn, saw them.  
Immediately, he yelled out a growl and tried to grab his sword.

But an arrow flew out and hit him straight in the throat.

The two other orcs, realising that they were under attack, were about to respond by drawing their swords, but they were suddenly pounced on by the two direwolves, who ravaged them completely.

It was then clear to the whole group, that even though they had taken out the patrol, more orcs on the hill knew that they were being attacked, evidenced by the shouts, growls and snarls and yells in the darkness.

Soon, in no time at all, Jon, Arya and the Hound, as well as Ghost and Nymeria, were joined the others, who drew their swords in anticipation for the upcoming fight.

* * *

 **Originally I had plans to make this story a full chapter story, depicting the group fighting in the War of the Ring but I was getting a bit stuck on the first draft, and thus, I decided that now wasn't the right time for it.** **  
**

 **So, instead, I opted for a one-shot, set around the group fighting** **the forces of Mordor alongside Mirkwood, Erebor and Dale (I did debate on having them join the actual Fellowship, but I felt the crossover storyline of characters joining that group has been used quite a lot, and I wanted to try something new, namely based around the Battle of Mirkwood and the Battle of Dale, which was mentioned somewhat in Return of the King and it's appendixes, as well as having an appearance in the Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II).**

 **I was initially going to have some dialogue, but like the first draft of the potential multi-chapter story (which still could go ahead in future), I got stuck. Hope anyone's not put off by this.** **  
**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


End file.
